Jordan Sweeto
Jordan Sweeto (born ), is a Candian born Vlogger, musician, gamer, animator, aspiring voice actor and singer/songwriter. Personal Life He was born in a small town in Alberta, Canada. He and his family travelled back and forth from Canada to Australia for many years before eventually settling in Australia. He now lives in Canberra, Australia. He was interested in comedy and acting in primary school, but the interest faded after a couple of child acting classes. He took guitar lessons in high school, but never saw it as a career prospect. In year 10, he started getting more interested in music and started singing. He then started recording his own music with a small recording set up in his room. He wrote lyrics every day after school. He then took music at school, which he passed because of the practical side of the class. At the end of year 11, he performed and came second in in the school's "Battle of the Bands" which was in front of about 1000 people. He gained the nickname Dansweeto, now his Youtube channel's name. In his last year of high school, he was voted "Most likely to be famous." This inspired him to put his music online and good feedback motivated him further. After gaining a following online, he decided to take his music on the road. He formed a band after looking for members on YouTube with two musicians called Jamie and Brendan. The three of them and some friends travelled across the country under the name "Dan Sweeto." They started to attract fans, which motivated them even more. When they were about to release their first single ("Forever to Me"), more than half the band parted ways, leaving Dan Sweeto as a two-piece: Jordan and Brendan. But that didn't discourage them. They released the song and started planning a tour. For their secound tour, they got together some session musicians because having only two members felt like something was missing. One of the musicians, Ben, still remains friends with Jordan to this day and appears in YouTube videos and YouNow live shows with him. Ben joined the band, and they were now a three-piece. They renamed themselves "Sweeto." After a few months together, they were approached by a record label. They travelled, appeared in magazines and recorded with professionals. A year later, they felt as though life was pulling them apart and the band broke up. Jordan was then a solo act again, but he didn't stop writing music. He decided to start a YouTube channel and focus more on being a YouTuber. History Jordan uploaded his first Youtube video on September 12, 2009, which is a cover of "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. As of July 2014, his channel has 116,978 subscribers and over 3 million views. He has released merchandise and viewers can be featured in a video if they send him a picture of them wearing one of his T-shirts. His fans are called Sweetos. Trivia *His favourite bands and musical influences include acts such as All Time Low, Owl City and Metro Station. *He also has a second channel for his MineCraft videos. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers